leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Grrrbear26/Dri'Arek, The infant Queen
|date = 12/23/2013 |health = 70 |attack = 20 |spells = 40 |difficulty = 70 |hp = 450 (+80) |damage= 50 (+4) |range = 250 (melee) |resource = health |armor = 17 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.668 (+2.1%) |healthregen = 5 (+0.9) |speed = 330 }} Dri’Arek is a custom champion in League of Legends. Dri’Arek doesn’t use mana, instead she uses health and another resource, Larva. Dri’Arek has a maximum Larva equal to (20+20 x level). Dri’Arek gains 1 Larva per 7 health she heals or regenerates from any source. Healing and regeneration effects still produce Larva even if Dri’Arek is at full health | }} Dri’Arek stabs target enemy with her tail, suppressing it. The champion is infected with venom as she removes her stinger, that deals magic damage over time and stirs nearby larva to move toward it at an increased double the speed. This venom lasts for 3 seconds. During these three seconds, larva are released from Dri’Arek’s body. |leveling = |range = 300 |cooldown = |cost = 25 |costtype = Health and 20% of her maximum Larva }} | }} Dri’Arek commands her larva to protect and heal her, granting additional armor, magic regen, and increasing healing and regeneration effects. These larva are flung off of Dri’Arek over the duration, reducing this effect over time down to 0% after 5 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = |cost = |costtype = Health and 20% of her maximum Larva }} | }} Dri’Arek spits out Larva. These larva latch onto the first champion hit. If an enemy is hit, it will be slowed for 3 seconds. If an ally is hit, it will be granted a speed boost for 3 seconds. This effect degrades over the duration down to 0% |leveling = |range = |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = Health and 20% of her maximum Larva | }} }} Dri’Arek sheds her egg sac dealing magic damage and stunning champions behind her for 1 second. The shed egg sac will release all of her larva over a 5 second period. Without her egg sac, Dri’Arek gains massive movement speed and tenacity. Additionally she can only cast Venomous Sting at no Larva cost and she will no longer produce Larva. Dri’Arek will regrow her egg sac after regenerating 10% of her maximum health, which will begin cruel Sacrifice's cooldown. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 10% maximum |costtype = Health and 100% of her Current Larva }} | }} Lore Something something, newest addition to the many hive queens of the void. Separated at birth. Larva incomplete but still vast blah blah blah. Math stuff After some calculations, the maximum true damage from all of her larva is 1900. This is assuming that Dri'Arek is level 18 and has released all of her larva and that all of them hit the enemy champion. Highly unlikely and will most likely require her ultimate and another form of cc (ashe + Fiddlestick can do that i guess.) Category:Custom champions